Johnson Farm
by poetic heart 75
Summary: A stop in at a local dive bar turns into an interesting case for our boys
1. Chapter 1

Johnson Farm

He walked into the bar strung out from the road. His hair looked wind blown and he walked like he had just gotten off of a horse riding across country. He wore a leather jacket and a pair of ratty jeans. A plain t-shirt and a button up shirt open to display the black t-shirt underneath. A strange medallion hung around his neck. Some sort of head with horns on it. She watched the man walk over to the bar. There was something in the way that he walked that caught her eye and made her stare at him. He pulled up a bar stool and leaned on his elbows on the bar. His hazel/green eyes looked up into hers and she about lost all train of thought.

Ruby: "What can I get for you?"

She wiped the bar absently in front of him while he decided what to drink. She felt him check her out briefly with an approving silent nod to himself.

Dean: "I'll have a beer."

She gets a clean mug and his eyes are now checking out her ass. She fills the mug and sets it in front of him.

Ruby: "You're new around here. I know all my regulars."

Dean: "Guilty as charged. I'm from out of town. I'm actually looking for my brother, Sam. Has anyone been looking for me or asking for me?"

Ruby: "No. I can't say they have. No messages back here either. You're my first customer of the night."

Dean: "Just like Sam. He's running late."

Ruby: "Must be. I'd remember if I'd seen another version of you walking around."

She takes this opportunity to check him out and smiles.

Ruby: "See anything else you want, honey?"

He smiled his cocky smile and leans forward enjoying the fact that her ample cleavage is showing and she's making a point to lean forward more for him to look.

Dean: "Oh, I'm sure the asking price is pretty high in this town. I'll just stick to the beer."

Ruby: "There's no charge. It's a beautiful, natural thing, Dean. The attraction between a sexy man and a hot female. Besides, if I were a whore, I wouldn't take the time to flirt first."

Dean: "Good because I don't pay for sex. I have my standards I follow."

Ruby: "I like you already. What did you say your name was?"

Dean: "I'm Dean Winchester."

Ruby: "Winchester. Like the rifle."

Dean: "That's right. A girl who knows her weapons. That's always good."

Ruby: "I know how to shoot one too. It's nice to find a decent man among all these assholes in here."

Dean: "I'm glad I could walk in."

At this point, another man comes into the bar. Taller then Dean with longer brown hair and looking a little more kept. He had hazel eyes that were softer then Deans and a more childish look to his face. He brushes his hair out of his face and comes to take a seat next to Dean at the bar.

Ruby: "You must be Sam."

Sam: "Yes. That's me."

Ruby: "I'm Ruby. What can I get for you, Sam?"

Sam: "I'll have a beer."

She goes to get him a mug.

Sam: "I tried calling you."

Dean: "Yeah. Cell reception in here sucks ass. I never even heard it ring."

Ruby sets Sam's beer in front of him.

Sam: "Let me take a guess. You already got her number."

Dean: "No, but I was working on that when you decided to crash my party and start talking about work."

Ruby: "About that arrangement we were discussing. Does your brother come with the deal?"

She eyes Sam up and down like she likes what she sees. Sam about chokes on his beer but manages to smile a polite smile.

Dean: "Oh God, no. I'm not even going there."

Sam: "No. Dean takes care of his own arrangements. I had a bad experience already."

He shook off the distant memory of walking in on Dean and the Double mint Twins.

Ruby: "Oh come on, Sam. It could loosen you up a bit. You're so tense around women flirting with you."

Dean laughs at the awkward look on Sam's face.

Dean: "Sam handles his own arrangements without my help."

Sam: "Are we forgetting the case we're working on here?"

Dean: "No, but we are allowed to have some fun."

Ruby: "I knew it. You're both cops. What case would you be talking about, Sam?"

Sam: "More like investigators."

Ruby: "This is about those two tourists that vanished off Highway 66, isn't it."

Dean: "How did you know about that?"

Ruby: "Local cops have been all over this case trying to figure out what the hell happened. They were in here asking me questions and showing me pictures. I told them I'd never seen them come into this bar. Which is true."

Sam: "What do they think happened to them?"

Ruby: "Well, supposedly this couple were having car problems and the man pulled over on the side of the Highway to check it out. The woman stayed inside cuz it was cold and she was scared and let him take care of the problem with the engine. Supposedly, the woman saw a dark figure come out of the woods and it grabbed the man and drug him off into the woods. She called 911 hysterical. By the time the cops got out there, she was gone and the car was there abandoned.

Dean: "Any leads?"

Ruby: "They're saying it was a bear attack and the bear came back for her next. What bear do you know that has already eaten a full grown man, is going to come back for the woman for seconds? It sounds hoaky if you ask me."

Sam: "What's your theory?"

Ruby: "The husband is an idiot for leaving his wife alone in a car in the middle nowhere. I think he got what he deserved. They should've called for help first. Then maybe the bear never would've gotten either one of them. If you ask me, it was another human or something like a human."

Sam: "What do you mean, something like a human? You think it was supernatural."

Ruby: "Oh yeah. I believe that it was totally supernatural. What human is going to walk up the side of the Highway and prey on motorists? First of all, bears don't just chill out on the side of Highway 66. Go drive out there some time. It's not exactly accessible to the animals. A few dead dear end up there, but that's to be expected around here. Second, a bear is not going to just walk up and attack a human unless the human is threatening their territory, food or cubs. Highway 66 is a well known haunted place. There's a lot of local legends about that particular stretch of highway. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a human, but I believe differently."

Dean: "Share one of these legends with us. We're not familiar with this town and every town has a different legend."

Ruby: "You want me to tell you ghost stories? You must be bored."

Sam: "We've got some time to kill before we need to be anywhere."

Ruby: "You're investigators. You've heard the stories about people vanishing into cars off Highway 66. Phantom Hitchhikers supposedly seen getting into cars and a few miles up the road, the car will crash and the driver is killed. No passanger ever found."

Dean looks over at Sam with a "She knows her stuff" look on his face.

Ruby: " How about The Woman in White folklore? I'm sure you've heard about the woman in white seaking out married men or cheating boyfriends on the side of the road and killing them before she can be taken home."

Sam and Dean share a "If you only knew sister" look between themselves.

Ruby: "I'm sure your desk is full of cases of missing relatives last seen traveling down that particular stretch of road and in this town."

Dean: "We have many missing persons cases. Not just from this town or Highway 66. There are many different stories and legends. We're looking for the facts. I just want to hear your personal favorite. Maybe something you share can help us find out what happened to those tourists for real."

Ruby: "Whatever helps you out."

She gets them a refill on their beer.

Ruby: "OK. There's a farm house off Highway 66 approximately 20 miles from here. The Johnson family lived on that farm and worked that farm for 30 years. Mrs. Johnson had 8 kids and Mr. Johnson had 2 kids from a previous marriage. So, grand total of 10 kids living and working on this farm. It's a gorgeous piece of property and probably worth millions of dollars to whoever buys the land. Problem is, it's cursed."

Sam: "Cursed farm land?"

Dean and Sam share another look of understanding. Knowing now what the next move is in finding answers to the strange deaths.

Ruby: "Yeah I know. Sounds ridiculous to me too except I live next to the Johnson Farm and I've seen strange things happen on that land and in that particular farm house. So, I believe it from first hand experience. Any family that has ever bought this farm house or tried to farm on this property has had a tragic death. The crops eventually all go dry and die. The animals die from strange diseases and there are freak accidents all the time by and on that property."

Dean "So, what's the deal with the curse? Mr. Johnson piss off the wrong people at the wrong time or something."

Ruby: "They say the farm was built on abandon Indian land and when the Indians were forced out and onto reservations, there was a curse put on the property that no white man would ever prosper from the land and so far it's been pretty accurate. Only nature grows on that property. There's beautiful trees and a beautiful front and back yard. It's absolutly gorgeous for cursed property."

Dean: "Sounds to me like we're gonna need to go take a look at the old Johnson Farm."

Sam: "Yeah. I think so. Maybe that's where the tourists are at."

Ruby: "Anyway, to make a long story short. The property is cursed and no white man will ever prosper from the gorgeous land. The Johnson family met a tragic death. The mother died from cancer. Her kids all died from different types of cancer and Lukimia. Old man Johnson tried to leave the farm one night and was last seen running along Highway 66 trying to get help for his dying family cuz he couldn't understand medically what was happening to them all."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean: "Thank you, Ruby. You've been very helpful to us."

He leaves money for his bill and a huge tip on the bar. Before he can pull his hand away, Ruby puts her hand on top of his.

Ruby: "Hey, if you need any help researching, give me a call. I'm more then happy to lend a hand."

The way she caressed his hand in hers and looked longingly into his eyes said she was into more then just reading books at the library. Sam sighs to himself and walks out to the car giving Dean some "alone time" with his new found bed buddy for the night.

Dean: "Oh yeah. I will call you for sure when I need you to lend me a hand."

He pockets the napkin with her phone number on it before she pulls his face to hers and kisses his lips seductively. He stands dumbfounded as she walks away like it was the most normal thing ever to do. He tries to compose himself before walking back out to the Impala. Sam is sitting on the hood with his lap top starting early on the research about The Johnson Family. He looks up at Dean who is still wearing his dumbfounded look of shock from Ruby kissing him over the bar.

Sam: "Oh God, do I even want to know what happened after I left?"

Dean flashes the napkin with her phone number on it and they get in the car.

Dean: "Tell me about the Johnson Family and their cursed farm."

Sam: "It turns out that story she told is real. Lee Roy Johnson was 64 years old. He was a farmer all his life and made a living off of selling his cherries he would farm every year. They were the talk of the town. Everyone loved Johnsonville Cherries until one day in '98, a migrant farm worker was found hung to death from one of Lee Roy's cherry trees. Lee Roy is an old fashioned farmer and the migrant happened to be a black worker. Lee Roy got a reputation for being a racist who still believed in slaves running his farm and would discipline them by hanging them from the cherry trees. Another migrant worker was found hacked into pieces after confronting Lee Roy about hanging his employees as an example to the other workers to keep them in line.

This migrant worker's body parts were never found. 5 years later, a neighbor's dog was digging under one of the Cherry trees on the Johnson Farm property and dug up, what was thought to be, a dog bone he'd buried under the tree as a game. Upon further investigation, it was a human leg bone, later identified as belonging to Robert Rodriguez. The missing farm worker who had confronted Mr. Johnson."

Dean: "Sounds like Old Man Johnson was a few buckets of crazy."

Sam: "Yeah. There are pages upon pages of stories about the many dead bodies buried on that farm. Apparently, Old Man Johnson heard a voice in his house that told him he had to kill off the impure people or he would never profit off his farm again. His family died of cancer just like Ruby said, but he buried their bodies on the farm and planted cherry trees on their graves to mark them for good luck. He couldn't handle being the sole survivor of his family. So, he nutted up and started listening to these voices that said he needed to kill Impure people and cleanse the earth."

Dean: "That is some sick mentally twisted shit right there."

Sam: "I can only imagine what the people of this town said about him."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean decides the bet way to proceed with this is to investigate the old Farm house and see if there is something that is tying Old Man Johnson to the property for some reason. First, they would check out the accident scene where the woman's mutilated body was drug off the same as her husbands on the old highway.

Dean: "The one time you don't want the clean up crew to be thorough, there is no sign of the car wreck."

Sam: "Yeah, but look here."

He shines his flash light on the black top and you can see skid marks where a car went off the road recently. He shines his light towards the ditch area and you can see where the grass is flattened like something had recently walked through.

Dean: "Whatever this is, it drug them a far piece to end up in those woods back there. There was something here all right. Besides the skid marks from the car obviously going off the road and the drag marks leading into the woods. I don't think it's Old Man Johnson that's dragging these bodies into the woods. I think we've got our self two seperate cases here unless this thing is helping get the bodies to the Johnson Farm."

He goes to the trunk of the Impala and grabs his rock salt gun out and loads it up along with a few other items that he thinks might come in handy if they were to run into whatever took the couple into the woods.

Sam: "Well, there's only one way to find the answer to that question and I'm really starting to think this is not a good idea right about now."

Dean: "What's the matter, Sam? Afraid of the dark creepy woods? We'll be fine. We're armed and dangerous."

He cocks his rock salt rifle and hands Sam his.

Sam: "No. I have a bad feeling about this case. I can't explain it right now."

Dean: "You're probably just hungry. Let's check out the woods and then we can go to that little diner in town I saw a few miles back for some food.."

Sam: "All right."

Meanwhile, on the farm property next to the Johnson Farm, Ruby is doing research of her own on her own computer and is crusing sites dedicated to the Johnson Family and the Curse of the Johnson Farm. The same stories Sam found about the tortured slaves and bodies buried on the property. The same stories about the family dying off and the bodies never being found. The same stories about Old Man Johnson nutting up and wandering the high way at night searching for some sort of answers to why his life was cursed and he couldn't save his family. Getting tired of the same legend being told 800 different ways, she decided to fore go any further information on the family and turned to a more personal project.

Ruby is looking for information on her own family tree and about loses her teeth when she comes across a familiar name on her list.

Ruby: "Oh my God. I can't believe this."

She calls Dean's cell as they are creeping their way into the woods. Dean about jumps out of his skin at the sudden loud ringing of his phone in the quiet darkness.

Dean: "Hello?"

Ruby: "Hey Dean. It's me."

Dean: "Ruby. What's up?"

Ruby: "You're never going to believe what I just found relating to the Johnson Farm and those tourists."

Dean: "What did you find?"

Ruby: "My grandmother Marla Jones was married to Old Man Johnson's brother. That farm belongs to my family."

Dean: "That's a good thing. That means we have access to the property if we want it."

Ruby: "Yeah. I guess so. The problem is my grandmother lives about an hour and a half away from here and I don't know if she even has a key to the property."

Dean: "Well, if I were you I'd call and ask her about it. See if she some how forgot to mention that Old Man Johnson's brother was her husband."

Ruby: "I'll give her a call, but I want you to go out there with me."

Dean: "Oh, how sweet. You want to take me home to grandma."

Ruby: "Yeah and give you some information that might help you with your search."

Dean: "Let me get back at you when I'm done with my little project here."

Ruby: "All right. You'd better call me back cuz I'm not going to remind you."

Dean: "No problem, dear. Bye."

Ruby: "Bye."

They hang up and Dean shakes his head in exasperation.

Sam: "What's going on?"

Dean: "Well, apparently Ruby was looking up some stuff having to do with her family tree and Old Man Johnson's brother is married to her grandmother, but her grandmother never brought up the fact that they were related or that that Farm happens to belong to their family. She may have acess to the property, but we have to drive about an hour and a half out of town to get the keys."

Sam: "How cute. You're already taking road trips together."

Dean: "Shut up, Sam. Now, maybe we can get back to work here."

Sam: "Maybe."

They start following the trail of drag marks where a body was obviously drug through the dirt and leaves leaving a void in the dirt where leaves and twigs once were. They looked for footprints of any sort next to the drags and found nothing. The trail lead to a cave.

Dean: "You think whatever this is stored the bodies in here?"

Sam: "I hope nobody is home. We have no idea what we're sneaking up on."

Dean: "But, I do know what's going to happen to it."

He cocks his gun as a percaution. Sam follows behind Dean as he shines his light into the cave. His foot comes in contact with a sticky substance on the floor and he shines the light down with a disgusted look on his face.

Dean: "I don't even want to know what I just got all over my shoes."

Sam shines his light on Dean's feet.

Sam: "It's blood. You've got blood all over your shoes and so do I. It's pretty fresh too."

Dean: "OK. Now, that's just gross. Those tourists disappeared over a couple of weeks ago. There wouldn't be any fresh blood on the ground in the cave. Hell, the accident scene didn't even have any blood on it."

Sam: "That's because whatever it was gutted them here. It dragged their bodies into this cave and gutted them."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam notices a foul and disgusting smell in the air, but hasn't found the source yet. Something was unmistakably dead in there and it had been for awhile. Perhaps the source for the blood under their shoes. The flash light beam didn't really light up a whole lot, but with both flash lights shining you could see the mutilated corpses of two people ahead of them. Sam attempts to cover his nose with his shirt to avoid puking all over Dean's back ahead of him. Dean suddenly turns white in the face and runs from the cave about knocking Sam to the ground.

Sam: "Dean?"

He goes after him only to regret it. He found his brother throwing up behind some brush that was over grown to the side of the entrance. He stands back to avoid getting anywhere in the way before Dean was finished.

Sam: "Dude, are you all right?"

He holds up his hand like "Hang on" before finishing and taking a breath. He attempts to clean himself up with a newly found cloth in his pocket that he had no idea what it was from and at the moment, was very grateful for it.

Dean: "Sorry about that, Sam. I didn't think you'd want a shower so I attempted to get around you."

Sam: "Thank you for sparing me that."

He makes a disgusted face.

Dean: "Yeah. I found the tourists or should I say what was left of their disgusting looking corpses. The smell about knocked me out. I think that's what caused me to puke more then the actual bloody carnage of the body."

Sam: "All right, if it made you puke, what makes you think I want to hear intimate details of the scene?"

Dean: "We've seen nasty stuff, but nothing quite like that scene in there. It's like a massacre crime scene or something."

He gives a shutter.

Dean: "Let's get out of here before I catch another wind of that deathly, gag a rific, nasty ass smell in there."

Sam: "I'm with you on that one."

They head back to the Impala and Sam compares what they found with some of the creatures they've hunted.

Sam: "I've come to the conclusion that this has to be the work of a black dog."

Dean: "Yeah. I think a black dog would defenatly fuck up a body like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: "I think we need to go meet up with Ruby so we can check out the farm."

Dean: "Good idea. I hope she doesn't get all girlfriend on me now. I just thought she was hot at the bar. I didn't realize that flirting was going to get me the Golden Ticket."

Sam: "Well, apparently she wants to spend more alone time with you or she wouldn't have called to invite you to her grandma's."

Dean gives a shutter at how permanent that sounds coming out of Sam's mouth.

Dean: "Why am I agreeing to go with her out there? We can get into the house the old fashion way."

Sam: "You mean, break in like we always do. So, you're just going to blow Ruby off and break into her grandma's property. That's fine, but what if she decides to call the cops to get back at her for blowing her off."

Dean: "She's not gonna call the cops on me. Yeah, she may get pissed, but she won't call the cops. She's a smart girl and already thinks we're investigators. In order to investigate we need to get inside and we'll do that in any way possible."

Sam: "Yes, but true investigators wouldn't pick the lock to get in the door to avoid some sort of personal moment with a chick."

Dean opens his mouth to protest, but quickly shuts it. He drives up the dusty driveway to the Johnson Farm and parks the car. Staring back at them is a white plantation style farm house with a huge sprawling farm land behind it with gorgeous green trees and a gorgeous yard. It looked very inviting to any home owner looking to buy. Not to mention the house was in mint condition. There were about 6 different out buildings on the property along with horse trails, orchards, slave quarters and many other little off trails where danger could hide. The Impala's pearly black paint now wore a fresh coat of dust from the dirt driveway. Dean put a hand on the door frame as they got out like he was sympathizing with an old friend.

Dean: "I tried to keep you clean, baby. You know how it is."

Sam: "Do you two need to be alone?"

Dean: "Shut up."

Sam: "Man, this place is freaken huge. There could be a million and a half places where there could be something tying Old Man Johnson here. Including the reason the Black Dog was after him and pulling victims into the woods."

Dean: "Obviously, Old Man Johnson got into some of that black magic and it came back to literally bite him in the ass in the end."

A sudden sound of foot steps on the driveway pulls Sam's attention away from Dean and he puts up a hand like "Hang on" and his instincts kick in as he slowly turns around to find the source of footsteps. They sounded like they were getting closer to them. Suddenly, Ruby comes into sight on the front steps.

Ruby: "I thought you boys might be here trying to scope another way in."

Dean: "You found us. I was just curious about the old place. It's huge."

Ruby: "Yeah. You've got quite the challenge ahead of you here. I pray that the tourists aren't in this house anywhere."

Sam: "Yeah. Us too, but I have a feeling it's too late for them."

Ruby: "It could be and it could not be. We won't know until we get inside the house and you won't get inside the house without the key and my grandma is willing to give it to us. So, choose the legale route of entry for once in your life and just drive with me to go get the key. I promise I won't introduce you as my future husband or anything like that."

Dean rolls his eyes as they leave the porch and head to the Impala.

Dean: "You realize your putting your life on the line here joining in on this investigation."

Ruby: "Oh, I know exactly what I'm investigating. It's one of three different paranormal scenarios. We have a Black dog that is dragging it's victims to hell. We have a shadow Demon possessing innocent people and bringing them back to it's liar or we have a malevolent spirit who is getting revenge for having his family taken from him. We need to get him out of here and onto the next life."

Dean holds the door open so Ruby can get into the backseat of the car. He makes a point in checking her out as she bends down to sit in the seat. Sam gives one of his disapproving sighs as Dean shuts Ruby's door and gets in the driver's seat. Sam gets in the passenger's seat and Dean starts the car.

Sam: "How the hell do you know so much about the Paranormal and what we need to do to get rid of it?"

Ruby: "I'm a Paranormal investigator with a degree in Paranormal Psychology. I'm a ghost hunter if you will."

Dean: "You've got to be kidding me. You're one of those dorks that streams live from mom's basement."

Ruby: "Hell no. I would never be so lame as to do that. I know my stuff. It's not an exact science with black and white answers. Most people won't even believe the supernatural exist let alone study it. I got curious after having a paranormal experience of my own and decided to go into the field. It's an actual college course I took and majored in."

Sam: "So, let me get this straight. You have a degree in Paranormal Psychology and are a licensed Paranormal Investigator."

Ruby: "You want to see my certification? It's at home in a frame on the wall."

Dean: "OK. Since your a Paranormal Investigator I guess I can tell you this freely. People are dead out there and the bodies are not beautiful. This Black Dog could just as easily rip your beautiful little perfect frame apart or either one of ours. We're not playing with Casper rattling grandma's cupboard doors or Great Aunt Fanny coming back to stomp through the hallways. There is real danger and real death here. It's not just some camera angle."

Ruby: "No shit, smart ass. I'm aware of the danger out there. I've experienced it before. Why is it so hard for you to believe that a girl can be put into the same dangerous situations that you've obviously experienced more then once and are animate about."

Sam: "He's really trying to protect your best interest. He doesn't want to see anything happen to you because of us."

Ruby: "Don't give yourselves so much credit. I'm not doing this because you two think it's supernatural. I'm doing this because I want to find the answers to the many strange happenings on that property and since it's a part of my family now, I'm responsible for anything that happens there including you two bumbling around like teenagers with a new project."

Sam: "Let me let you in on something. We're not teenagers with a new project. We've been doing this for all our lives. We're experienced in this department. We may not be college graduates, but we have life expereience and that trumps your degrees and certificates you have on the wall at home. I went to college for 2 years."


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby: "You're a college boy on the road with his brother hunting Paranormal activity and you have trouble believing my credibility as an investigator? You two don't exactly scream professionals. You travel in a '67 Impala. That's not exactly the most inconspicuous car you could chose to hunt in. They'd hear you coming before you had the opportunity to even get armed."

Dean: "We don't go running up to a hunt in this thing. We're on foot most of the time and certifcation and education aside. This is still a dangerous situation for you to be in. I'm not trying to discredit you as a paranormal investgator or put you in your place cuz your a chick. You're just going to get in the way and something is going to happen that we can't control."

Ruby: "Yeah. I might actually be able to help you with something you can't handle and it kills you that there is someone else fully capable of doing the same job."

Sam: "You could end up dead if there is even a slight error in judgement here and we can't afford that mistake."

Ruby: "Pointing out the fact that they could find my mutilated corpse hanging from a cherry tree dosn't scare me away in the littlest bit. So, stop trying to scare me off. I've faced demonic forces and had the shit scared out of me already. I'm desensitized from it."

Sam: "Desensitized not immortal. Black dogs are not friendly little animals you can just fend off with a bone."

We drive into another long dusty drive way leading up to a white and blue farm house with black trim. A swing on the porch made it look like your typical country home.

Dean: "All this gravel is killing my undercarriage."

Ruby: "She's a trooper. She'll live. Your baby was built for rough tough road grime."

Dean: "I think I love you. You understand my baby."

Ruby: "She needs your loving care though. I take it daddy already told you you need to rust treat this thing before it gets ate up."

Sam: "Daddy?"

Ruby: "Well, neither one of you were born in '67. I know that much. So, it had to be your father's car passed down to you boys once he out grew the need for such a huge car."

Dean: "Yeah. Something like that. Let's go meet Granny."

He puts his arm around Ruby as they walk up to the door and knock. A little old lady in a floral print shirt and blue pants opens the door.

Grandma: "Oh my goodness, look who it is."

She gives Ruby a big hug and kiss.

Ruby: "Hi grandma. These are my friends, Sam and Dean."

Grandma: "Aren't you two handsome? Come in, have a seat. I was just about to fix supper. Have you kids ate?"

Ruby: "No. Actually, we came to ask about the Old Johnson Farm."

Grandma: "Such a lovely piece of land. Are your friends the new buyers?"

Sam: "We were checking the property out earlier and were curious about the house and it's history. What happened to the other tenants?"

Grandma: "You two would make a nice addition to our town. You could keep an eye on my Ruby."

Dean: "Of course we would. Did you know the other tenants well?"

She fixes everyone sandwhiches and drinks. Sam and Dean munch politely as she sits next to Ruby.

Grandma: "Yes. I knew the other tenants. They were members of my church. My husband used to do handy work for them before he passed away 5 years ago."

Dean: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Grandma: "Don't be dear. He was 95 and lived a very happy life. It was an accident actually. He was helping the Millers fix a faulty wire in the attic. Mr. Miller had just cut the power so Henry could repair where the rats had chewed through. He went to reconnect the wire and hit a hot spot. It sent him 5 feet across the room and knocked him clean off his ladder."

Sam: "That's horrible."

Grandma: "I haven't had the nerve to go back over there since the accident, but I do still have the keys if you kids are interested in having a look around inside. It might be nice for your parents to live in."

She hands Sam the key to the place and clears the table off after everyone is done eating.

Grandma: "I suggest getting that house cleansed and blessed. There is something wicked in there that doesn't want anyone living in that house for long. Freak accidents keep chasing off every tenant that moves in. It doesn't want them changing the house."

Dean: "Oh we won't change it any. We just want the evil gone so nobody else gets hurt in that house."

Grandma: "You kids be careful over there."

Ruby: "Thanks for supper, granny. It was good seeing you."

Grandma: "Good seeing you too, dear. Nice meeting you boys."

Sam: "Same here."

She hugs everyone good bye and they get into the Impala.

Dean: "Sounds like a regular Ammityvile house."

Sam: "Yeah, but only the evil is reaching outside of the house and onto the property too. That's where our black dog comes in."

Dean: "I still say the dog is a seperate case. The dog doesn't take the bodies back to the farm."

Ruby: "We don't know that. That property is huge. For all we know, those woods could butt up against the Farm and it's orchards back there."

Dean: "Well, then we need to go take a little walk and tour the property. What do you know about the last tenants other then what grandma said?"

Ruby: "They lived in that house for 3 years before they finally moved out. My grandfather's death was the straw that broke the camel's back for them. Plus they didn't like the idea of sharing their new home with rats."

Dean: "Can't say I blame them there."

Ruby: "They told my grandfather that the electricity kept flickering on and off for no explained reason. That's when he went over to fix the faulty wiring for them."

Dean: "Flickering electricty and unexplained plumbing problems?"

Ruby: "Yeah. The water kept backing up in the sinks. The basement would flood and the attic constantly sounded like there was something walking around up there, It was driving the people nuts. Plus there was a smell to the water that wasn't natural."

Dean: "Sulferic smell or like bad sewer line smell."

Ruby: "I'm not sure. I never smelled it. They said it wreaked and it wasn't natural for water to have that smell to it if they were connected to city water."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean: "That definitely fits the demonic presence theory."

Ruby: "I'm no expert. I just know that I've seen some of these signs before."

They explored the bottom level of the house. Starting in the kitchen. Out of instinct, Ruby flipped the light switch so they could see what was in front of them. Of course, she got nothing. She mentally scolded herself for thinking there was any electricity in an abandoned house.

Sam: "Yeah. I wish we could just debunk the whole electric issue, but I imagine your gran doesn't want to pay an electric bill for an abandoned property."

Ruby: "That's just it. The electricity is not cut. She keeps the lights on as a security measure. We don't want someone breaking in to this place and thinking they can safely squat here. There should be a bright shiny light in this kitchen."

Sam: "I don't imagine if the wiring is bad that it would work any. Sounds like a fire hazard."

Ruby: "I just chalk it up to fitting the profile. One more spooky ass thing to deal with. Especially if what or whoever this is sees an opportunity to try to claim more victims. Let me try something. You two are probably going to think I am completely nuts."

Dean shakes his head.

Dean: "What could you possibly want to do that would make me think your nuts?"

Ruby: (talking to thin air) "Mr. Johnson? It's Ruby. Your brother was married to my grandmother."

Dean and Sam exchange "WTF?" looks, but go with what she's doing.

Ruby: "I brought a couple of friends with me. This is Sam."

Sam: "Hello."

Sam shrugs his shoulder like "What's it gonna hurt?"

Ruby: "This is his brother Dean."

Dean: "Hello. We're here to investigate the disappearance of a couple of people tied to your property. We're just going to look around."

Ruby: "We're not here to disturb you or to disturb your home. We want to make sure nobody else gets hurt here like you and your family."

She hears something walking in the attic. Dean and Sam both cock their guns out of instinct. Ruby gives them the "Hang on" motion.

Ruby: "Is that you walking around?"

They hear it again.

Ruby: "The footsteps are coming closer to us. It's him. He's greeting his guests. Try not to pop rock salt off just yet. We invited him over here."

Dean: "You'd better be right, sister. If this ain't Old Man Johnson, and I end up hurt."

Ruby: "You're not going to end up hurt. It's friendly energy. Just because you don't see a spirit doesn't mean there isn't one here. You know what your gut says."

Sam: "My gut says that we're in a situation where anything could happen."

Dean: "My gut says "save the humans." Right now, I'm very curious. Maybe there is something to this Paranormal Psychology thing your doing."

Ruby: "If there is something sinister with him, he will protect us. We have to protect him."

They lower the guns. A "coolness" starts making the air tingle around them. Ruby holds out her hand like she is shaking hands with an actual human being in front of her.

Ruby: "Nice of you to come and hang out with us, Mr. Johnson. We're not afraid of you."

Dean feels something grab onto his gun, but it's not trying to take it away. It felt like someone checking out a fine weapon.

Dean: "Are you touching the gun? You're curious."

Sam: "Holy shit. My gun is vibrating, Ruby. There's an actual physical vibration going through my gun."

Ruby puts her hand on Sam's gun and sure enough, she too can feel the vibration. Dean looks at Sam and nods.

Dean: "Oh my God. I've never had a spirit interact like this ever. They usually try to hurt me or my brother. I don't feel that with you though. You're curious about my gun. It's just a rock salt gun. It's not deadly, but it disperses bad spirits. We're here to protect you. The guns are for anything trying to hurt us. We have reason to believe your not alone in this house."

Sam: "There is a possible sinister energy in this house with you. We want to get rid of it. We'd like you and your family to rest in peace. You're our first friendly."

The vibrations stop and Dean feels a "coldness" on his shoulder.

Dean: "Dude, my shoulder totally just got ice cold. No other part of my body is cold. It's on the shoulder with the gun in my hand. He just gave me a spook pat."

Ruby: "He's saying good bye."

They hear the foot steps go back up the stairs into the attic.

Dean: "OK. Now I feel like a complete and udder idiot. Why are we talking to this ghost?"

Ruby: "You're not an idiot. He's answering us. We just have to listen to the clues. He's helping us. If we would've came in here and not announced our intentions, we'd surely be leaving in body bags. He's old school. He defends his property. The fascination with your gun is the old farmer in him. He probably shot one or two in his day."

Sam: "That would explain why he'd pat you on the shoulder before leaving. It's a "go ahead" to get rid of the evil presence that is killing people and blaming him. He's innocent. He's just and old man trying to get some peace."

Dean: "Well, now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Ruby: "Continue looking for what killed those tourists in the woods. They're using Old Man Johnson as a cover up. He didn't kill anyone. He wanted help for his family and he was misunderstood. He doesn't want anyone torching his house in a witch hunt. No house. No spirit and no deaths."

Dean gives Sam a "been there done that" look.

Sam: "Makes you wonder how many other spirits we misunderstood in the past."

Dean: "Not if they were killing people and trying to kill us in the process. Survival of the fittest, Sammy."

Suddenly, there is a buzz and the lights come on in the house. Like someone flipped a light switch. Sam and Dean squint against the bright light.

Ruby: "Thanks. I appreciate the light. It helps us look."

Sam notices a book on an old table.

Sam: "Hey guys. Check this out. It's an old family photo album."

Ruby: "He wants us to meet his family. He wants us to know the people we are defending."

Dean: "This is supposed to give us a clue as to what took their lives or what took his or made him go crazy. Whatever the hell we're supposed to believe here. I'm confused."

Sam: "We meet the family. We get to know the man Old Man Johnson was. It proves his innocence in this. Despite all the evidence that says he was a murder with those bodies on the property."

The lights start flickering on and off.

Ruby: "It's OK. We know your innocent until proved guilty. We're not judging what happened here. We're not trying to offend you. We're only trying to understand the truth."

Sam: "All I know is the hear-say. I'm not passing judgement."

Dean: "And again, confused here. That's saying a lot. I don't get confused over cases. Come to think of it, this is my first case where I interacted with the spirit living here."

The lights stay on and the book flies and lands open in front of Sam's feet. Sam jumps back getting the hell scared out of him by the loud "thump" of the heavy photo album.

Ruby: "Pick it up. He wants you to look at it. Starting with that page."

Sam takes a deep breath calming his racing heart and picks up the book, Dean starts laughing.

Dean: "You all right there, Sammy?"

Sam: "Holy shit. Yeah, I'm good. No damage done."

Ruby: "There's your clue."

Dean: "Well, all righty then. What's he trying to show us?"

He looks over Sam's shoulder at a picture of Old Man Johnson, his wife and his 10 kids. The picture is taken in the living room where they are sitting now. In the exact same spot.

Sam: "There's some sort of odd reflection on this photo."

He takes the picture out of the plastic covering of the album and compares it to a second photo taken of the farm property.

Dean: "There are no lights in those farm pictures. This one probably was taken with one of those old fashioned flashes."

Sam: "No. It's definitely the same camera because it's the same grade of film."

He puts the farm picture back and compares the family photo to another photo of Old Man Johnson by himself. He's standing on the back porch.

Sam: "No. There is a definite reflection on this family photo. The one of Old Man Johnson would have the same reflection if it was just a flash."

Ruby: "He's right. There is something weird about this picture. Look at the orchard pictures over here."

They look at the pictures closer.

Ruby: "See? There's an oddity in those two pictures also. The oddity is in a different spot in those two pictures and they are of the same piece of property. I say we go check out these places. It could give us more information then just some weird reflection."

Sam: "He wants us to have these for some reason. So, it is a clue of some kind."

Dean: "I feel like a class A douche. First, we're talking to spirits and now we're analyzing photos with strange reflections on them. None of this is actual physical proof of anything other then a bad flash on a camera and bad quality film that's been worn down over time."


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby: "I'd have to analyze these further with better equipment, but I have an idea. I happen to have a small digital camera with me."

She takes the camera out of her purse.

Ruby: "If we recreate the photo as it was taken back then, maybe we can catch the same oddity. If that's the case, it was defenatly the flash or a reflection off the windows. If not, there's a reason Old Man Johnson wants us to notice it."

She takes a couple pictures of Sam and Dean from different angles in the exact spot the family portrait was taken. She does the same thing with a panoramic picture of the orchard and standing on the back porch. All three from the angle the oddities were captured in the original pictures.

Ruby: "I have a slight sun glare off the back porch, but the others turned out pretty much the exact same. So, I'd say we have a good chance of figuring this out."

Dean: "Let's go see why Old Man Johnson is still hanging around upstairs. His spirit has to be attached to an object up there or there is something of his body still up there."

Ruby: "Ewe. That sounds disturbing."

Dean: "Welcome to our side of the job."

Ruby: "It could be residual. He's just recreating what he's done every day of his life and he died here in this house.."

Sam: "Maybe. But, he was interacting with us. So he's trying to make a point of some kind. What if he wants to join his family and the object is keeping him bound here? He's just living out his last days."

Dean: "Wow. You two really belong together. Are we done with the Ghost Whispering?"

Ruby: "Sam is right. There's a message he is trying to give someone. Some sort of warning."

Dean: "Yeah. Some freak killed him and the freak is haunting his property. Our job is to get rid of the evil spirit. We don't do cross overs or unsolved mystries."

There is a loud crash like something falling upstairs.

Ruby: "What the hell?"

Dean: "That's not Johnson."

Sam: "I'd say that was defenatly human sounding."

They head upstairs ready to attack the intruder and find nothing but a bowling ball rolling down the hall. An old closet stood open and the contents are all over the hall way.

Sam: "What the hell does an old bowling ball have to do with anything?"

Dean: "Great. Now we've become Scooby Doo. Dude, it fell off a shelf."

Ruby: "If you want to be a dog. I'd say your more like Fred and he's Shaggy because of the hair."

Dean: "Well, thank you."

Ruby: "Anytime."

Sam clears his throat.

Sam: "You say he died in the house, right?"

Ruby: "Yeah. His body was found up here."

Sam: "We know from killing malevoilent spirits that there has to be something with their DNA holding them to a place."

Dean: "Yeah. What's the point, Sam?"

Sam: "The point is a bowling ball would have DNA inside the finger holes."

Dean: "Not everyone puts their fingers in the hole. Professionals throw the ball wearing gloves."

Sam: "Gloves would have DNA in them and most gloves are in bowling bags."

Ruby: "His body was creamated. His remains were scattered at sea."

Sam: "It's worth a try."

He finds an old bowling bag in the closet and puts the ball in it. A pair of dusty bowling gloves falls out at his feet.

Dean: "God, I'm never telling anyone about this job. This is embarrassing."

Sam: "These aren't old man Johnsons. The have the intials H.R.S on them. What was your Gran's husband's name?"

Ruby: "Henry. Henry Sampson."

Dean: "The tag on this bag says Henry Raymond Sampson. H R S. His brother gave him his old bowling bag and gloves.

Ruby: "My Gran knew what happened to Old Man Johnson. That's why Henry was killed fixing the lights in this house. Henry was responsible for Old Man Johnson somehow."

Dean: "He played a part in his demise anyway and your Gran is the connection between both dead men."

Ruby: "Don't go all CSI on my Gran now. She has to know the history of the property in order to sell it to a tenant. They do their own research. They know all about the curse and the story of the Johnsonville Cherry Farm."

Dean: "Why kills your brother and his family and blame it on some Amnyville Horror House story?"

Sam: "To cover up your part in the actual murder. He'd inherite the farm and the money from the cherry farm. So, Old Man Johnson fixed it where he wouldn't get either."

Dean: "Well, I'm so glad we could clear that up. Where's the freaken bad guy we're supposed to get rid of? There was defenatly something in that cave."

Sam: "Then our part is outside."


End file.
